wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Henrig Lonebrow
Henrig Lonebrow was a dwarf who was ordered by Prospector Khazgorm in Ironforge to travel to Kalimdor; Khazgorm had uncovered a fossil which the site scholars believed to be a bone fragment of an ancient god, and Henrig was sent to Kalimdor in order to discover more fossils to piece together the story. On the second day he traveled south through the vast and expansive lands of the Barrens, his long and arduous trek had yielded nothing of interest for the Explorers' League archives. When he traveled along the Gold Road, he noticed some quilboars, from which he hid from and let pass, leaving a foul stench behind. On the third day he came across a grand find: massive remains of what seems to have been a boar-like creature. Its skull towered many lengths above him, and each tooth of the beast could dwarf even a dwarf like him. Due to the sheer size of the find, he was lead to believe they were the remains of one of the rumored Old Gods; he remembered a lecture given by Chief Archaeologist Greywhisker who mentioned of such a god, which was revered by the night elves of Darnassus. He got interrupted when he heard noises outside his tent, believing it was a boar trying to get his apples. He was wrong. On the fourth day it was revealed that he had been captured by quilboars of the Razorfen tribe, believing they were taking him to the great boar remains of the fallen god. Instead, they skirted the great fossils and headed directly west of the giant skull, across the Gold Road. He was dragged into the Razorfen Kraul and thrown inside a crudely crafted hut, where he was held captive along with a dying night elf. His only possessions at the time was his journal, a pocket watch, and his quill. His last words on this part was that someone was approaching the hut. On the fifth day he found that the night elf, who was a druid called Heralath sent to these parts to examine the rumors of the fallen boar god, suffered from grave wounds from the repeated whipping from the quilboars, and was slipping in and out of consciousness. Henrig believed he would perish before a miracle rescue party would brave the treacherous place. The druid told Henrig that he believed the great boar skull was the place where the gear boar god Agamaggan fell battling the Burning Legion during the War of the Ancients, flattening the land and causing twisted spires of thorns grow where his blood fell. Heralath and the other night elves seek to discover the source of corruption of the Kraul, believing it was a mystery that the foul creatures and malignant thorns scar the land, since Agamaggan was believed to be a pure god. Heralath slipped again into a fitful sleep before Henrig could press him on more information. On the sixth day, Heralath's condition was getting worse, looking as pale as bone, his fever growing worse by the minute. He could only open his eyes once that day, speaking with pained anguish but giving a clear message: if Henrig would to escape his doom in Razorfen Kraul, he would get word to Falfindel Waywarder in Thalanaar that Charlga Razorflank was rousing minions in the southern Barrens, and that her power was growing with each day. While the quilboars were preparing outside for some great military action, he feared that if he didn't attempt his escape soon, he would meet a fate similar to Heralath's. He planned to sneak out when the quilboars left for their next hunt, believing it would be easy since the guards were lazy and often slept through their shifts. Once he was free from Razorfen Kraul, he would head toward the Thousand Needles and then west to Thalanaar at the border to Feralas, seeking the druid Falfindel Waywarder. His journal ends with the realization that what began as an attempt to explore the past of his people had turned into something much larger. The protection of the Alliance was lying in his hands... It is unknown what happened to him after his journal ended, but he was probably killed during his escape, since his corpse can be found below the Great Lift in Thousand Needles. See also * Lonebrow's Journal Category:Dwarves Category:Explorers' League Category:Deceased characters